1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake system for a motorcycle, and to a motorcycle incorporating the brake system. In one illustrative embodiment, the brake system includes an operating force detector, for detecting an amount of force applied to a manually operable brake operating element, an pressure-generating unit for generating hydraulic pressure independent of the brake operating element, and a pressure regulator unit, interposed between the pressure-generating unit and a brake caliper on a wheel of the motorcycle. The pressure regulator unit regulates a hydraulic pressure from the pressure-generating unit, and applies the regulated hydraulic pressure to the brake caliper. The brake system also includes a control unit for controlling operation of the pressure regulator unit, based on the amount of force detected by the operating force detector.
2. Description of the Background Art
A configuration in which a pressure regulator is mounted to a motorcycle body frame in back of an engine has been known, as described in Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 63-17662 and Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 7-88158.
Meanwhile, in the configuration described in the above-referenced Japanese Patent Publications, the influence of vibrations from the engine cannot be prevented from being exerted on the pressure regulator. In order to control the hydraulic pressure at the brake caliper with high accuracy, the influence of vibrations transmitted from the engine on the pressure regulator has to be substantially reduced or eliminated.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above-mentioned circumstances. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a brake system for a motorcycle, in which a hydraulic pressure regulator is substantially isolated from engine vibrations and heat.